Various conditions can affect the aiming of a handgun. Wind, for example, can affect the steadiness with which a user can focus on a target. The user may also be in an awkward or cramped space, or have problems getting sufficient footing to be able to steady the handgun while aiming. The wind or lack of a firm footing may make it difficult to steady the handgun and focus the sight on the target. In addition, the user of the handgun may wish to aim the handgun differently depending on the type of ammunition being used or to account for the manner in which the ammunition behaves once it is discharged from the handgun.
It would be useful have an adjustable apparatus to narrow or focus the aim of a handgun so that the user could sharpen the aim regardless of environmental conditions, but especially in conditions in which it is otherwise difficult for the user to focus the aim of the handgun. It would also be useful to have a handgun sight that could be used differently depending on the ammunition being used.